Mi angel Guardian
by Koniiruu-chan
Summary: —T-tu… e-eres…/—Yo soy…/—¡Eres una mutacion con un pájaro!/Lo abrazo… No supo por qué, tal vez porque lo entendia, entendia su dolor./—Siempre seremos lo mejores amigos./—Hai…/Hasta en el mas alla...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa! ¿Como andan? Yo bien. ¿Que hacen? Yo nada. Buue. Primero iba a escribir sobre un rockero, demo llegue a las 500 palabras aproximadamente y no se me ocurrio nada mas que escribir. Despues escribi todas las categorias en papelitos y los puse en una bolsa. Y saque 2. Y me salio Friendship y supernatural. Y en un momento se me ocurrio esta idea. Buu! xD!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son del Gran Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-**___-_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._._La niña pajaro _-_._.:_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._:_._

_****__._

_****__._

_****__._

_****__._

_****__._

— ¡Eres una escoria para Konoha!

— ¡Un demonio!

— ¡Hijo no quiero que te acerques a él!

Todos lo despreciaban…

Demo…

Alguna vez…

¿Se preguntaron que sentía él?

No.

Él siempre escondía su dolor detrás de una sonrisa, completamente falsa.

Hacia diversas travesuras solo para llamar la atención, para no estar solo, demo, ¿Qué conseguía? Desprecio. Por parte de todos y cada uno de los aldeanos. Demo algún día, algún día lo respetarían.

Estaba en el bosque… lejos de todas esas personas… Solo.

Se dispuso a marcharse, más un ruido lo hizo asustarse. ¿Los aldeanos decidieron matarlo? A decir verdad, no le importaba tanto. Con la muerte dejaría de sufrir.

— ¿Quién e-está ahí?—Pregunto, demo nadie respondió. — ¡¿Quién está ahí?!— El silencio por parte de su supuesto asesino seguía, nadie aparecía.

Ahora solo estaba él y ¿Sollozos? ¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Se acercó hacia donde los escuchaba, y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, que era todo producto de su imaginación. Probo con pellizcarse, nada. Eso significaba que… _Eso_ era real.

— ¡N-neee! ¿Q-que e-eres?— Estaba muerte de miedo, no sabía que podría ser esa _cosa_.

— ¡Calla!— La _cosa_ levanto su mirada, y él pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos jade, pero que estaban mal adornados con gotas saladas.

— ¿Uh? ¿Yo que?— Por un momento se le olvido el miedo, y fue reemplazado por duda. La _cosa_ parecía más una niña de su edad, de cabellos rosados… Demo… Había algo raro en su espalda… ¡Alas! Sí, eso era…No, no, no… ¡Esa niña era…!— ¡T-tu! ¡E-eres…!

— ¿Un demonio? Como dicen todos. Ie, yo soy…— Iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpida por la voz alarmante del rubio.

— ¡UNA EXTRAÑA MUTACION CON UN PÁJARO!— Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese niño… ¡Ese niño era un completo inútil! ¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso?! ¡Era lo más estúpido con lo que fue comparada!

— ¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TENGO CARA DE PÁJARO?! **_¡Kyaaaa! ¡¿Qué esperas para golpearlo?! ¡Golpe! ¡Golpe! ¡Golpe!_**¡TE MATARE BAKAA!— Se tronó los dedos y un aura negra apareció alrededor de ella. El pobre niño no vio bien que sucedió después, de lo único que estaba seguro era que ese _pájaro_ tenia fuerza, muuucha fuerza-

—Y-yo n-no dije n-nada de e-eso.

— ¡Pero lo insinuaste!

— ¡IE 'ttebayo!— La pelirosa lo miro con odio, y él no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza. — ¿Tú también?

— ¿El qué?— Su comportamiento había cambiado drásticamente, de enojada a calmadita.

— ¡Me miras así!— Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

—Y-yo… N-no quise… ¡Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me comparen con cosas!— Ahora ella era la que se ponia a llorar. Se acercó al rubio y… lo abrazo… No supo porque lo hacía, tal vez porque de alguna manera lo entendía… entendía lo que era ser mirado así, con esos ojos, sabia lo que era el dolor. Aunque ella lo había hecho, fue por puro impulso. — Gomene…

No sabía qué hacer, se habís quedado completamente en blanco, era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba así, más bien que lo trataba bien.— Estas… perdonada…— Poco a poco alzo sus brazos y correspondió su abrazo. Las lágrimas de los salían y salían, como nunca lo habían hecho.

_ Aun sin conocerse se habían consolado mutuamente…_

__-_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._:_._:_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._:_._

**Se que esta DEMASIADO corto, pero es el Prólogo, el proximo sera mas largo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa! Etto… ¡Aquí esta la continuación!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, sino al Gran Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_La leyenda del ángel_**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Oye… Es hora de irme…— La pelirosa corto el abrazo y se secó las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

— ¿Vendrás mañana?— Él quería seguir viéndola, no supo porque pero a su lado se sentía feliz, tranquilo, como si toda la tristeza y soledad que portaba desapareciesen.

—Hai. Lo prometo. — A ella le pasaba lo mismo, demo tenía miedo, no quería que sus superiores se enteraran. ¿Qué le harían? No sabía, de algo estaba segura, no iban a ser amables con ella

—Neee, antes de irte quisiera preguntarte algo.

— ¿Uh? ¿El qué?— La duda la invadió, no conocía al niño para saber que le preguntaría, así que estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque creo que no te gustara que te llame _Pájaro-chan_.

— _**¡¿Pájaro-chan?! ¡Este niño es un competo baka! **__"¿Le digo o no le digo?" __**¡Dile! O sino nos comenzara a llamar de esa manera, y yo, que te conozco perfectamente bien, pienso que no soportaras mucho. **__"Tienes razón" _ Y-yo… _**¡¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?! **__"¡No lo sé!"_ M-me llamo… S-sakura. — Sintió como sus pómulos se encendían, seguro estaba sonrojada, demo ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Nunca en su vida le había pasado, ¿Por qué ahora sí?— Y… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— ¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Futuro Hokage de Konoha ´ttebayo!— Le dedico una sonrisa zorruna, pero esta tenía algo distinto a las demás, era verdadera.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:O_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_

Dormía plácidamente, sin que nadie lo molestara, hasta ese momento.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados, conocía muy bien su departamento así que una caída no habría. Llego hasta la puerta, se tallo los ojos y los abrió, tomo el pomo de la muerta en sus manos y abrió la puerta.

—Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?— Un hombre anciano ingreso al pequeño departamento. A juzgar por su vestimenta era el Hokage, el tercero para ser mas explicitos.

—Nada ´ttebayo. ¿Por qué preguntas viejo?

— ¿Estás seguro? Desde ayer en la tarde que no recibo quejas de tus travesuras. "_Es muy extraño, Naruto siempre hace de las suyas, ¿Habrá dejado de querer llamar la atención?".— _Sí, estaba preocupado por el pequeño, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo si todos en la aldea lo odiaban? Podían haberlo amenazarlo, de herirlo o… de matarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡Es que estoy muy feliz viejo ´ttebayo!— Formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y se rasco la nuca.

—Y, ¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?— Aun seguía sospechando, no le creía totalmente a Naruto, por eso quería saber el por qué.

— ¡Es que ayer conocí a una niña! ¡Fue muy amable conmigo! Aunque…— El rubio guardo unos minutos de silencio, todo ese tiempo serio, demo de un momento para otro coloco sus manos en su nuca y rio. — Era muy extraña, tenía alas ¡Alas! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

—Un ángel…—Susurro el anciano, había muchas leyendas de ellos, no pensó que existirían. Demo parecía que el ojiazul no mentía.

— ¿Ángel? No había pensado en eso, pero tienes razón. Al principio pensé que era una mutación con un pájaro. — Una gotita cayo por la nuca del Hokage, ese niño definitivamente no era inteligente, o simplemente, no quería usar la cabeza, demo opto por la primera opción.

—Sí, ¿Puedes decirme cual era el color de su cabello?— Quería aclarar sus dudas, quería ver si realmente era el ángel del que hablaban las leyendas.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! Era muy extraño ´ttebayo, pero muy bonito. Su color era… ¡Rosa!— Entonces… ¿Realmente existían? ¿Era cierta aquella leyenda?

—Ummm, entonces realmente es cierta la leyenda.

— ¡¿Qué leyenda viejo?! ¡Cuéntela!

—Bueno…

_Cuenta la leyenda que hace millones de años en la Tierra solo habitaba un hombre, sí solo él._

_Aunque era muy fuerte sufría mucho, sufría porque estaba solo, sin compañía. En el día era alguien calmado y algo tímido, demo en la noche solo una persona sumida en la tristeza, no podía dormir, en vez de hacerlo lloraba, demostrando así, como era realmente su alma. Su nombre era… Minato Namikaze._

_Un día, en la oscuridad de la noche, vio una luz. Inmediatamente corrió hacia allí. Y lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo._

— _¿Q-quien e-eres?— Estaba asustado, nunca antes en su vida vio algo así._

— _¡Ja! ¡No te das cuenta!— La voz de una mujer se oyó. Esta aún seguía esperando la respuesta del rubio. — ¡Uf! ¡Realmente eres baka! ¡Soy un ángel! ¡Un A-N-G-E-L!_

—_Me lo imaginaba, tu belleza es digna. — Un gran sonrojo se apodero de los pómulos de la chica._

_¡Ja! Afeminado. — Se dedicó a examinar al hombre, cabello rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dijo encantadora?!—"¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué pienso esas cosas?! Definitivamente estar en este planeta me afecta un poco la cabeza, o… Tal vez no… ¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué cosas digo?!"_

— _¿Sucede algo?— Amable, esa era la palabra con que ella lo describiría, en su planeta no existía alguna persona así, todos eran fríos, arrogantes y bakas, que solo piensan en sí mismos._

— _¡¿Cómo si te importara?!_

—_Sabes… Tu cabello es muy bonito. — Otro sonrojo apareció, pero esta vez mucho más grande. Tomo su rojizo cabello entre sus manos y miro al dueño de aquellas palabras. Desde ese día supo… Que él era el indicado._

__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_Al pasar los años se convirtieron en novios, luego en pareja formal. Kushina, como se llamaba el ángel, quedo embarazada. Los dos estaban muy felices, esperando ansiosos la llegada de su niño. Demo… El mal siempre hace su jugada y esta no era la excepción… Todos los ángeles estuvieron en contra de esa relación, así que fueron en su búsqueda para aniquilarlos… _

_El día del nacimiento del pequeño llego, tenían todo preparado, para que nada malo sucediera. _

—_Puja Kushina. — Le hizo caso. Después de vanos intentos para hacer que el niño naciera lo hizo, su llanto se escuchaba en esa noche, tan tranquila para ellos, pero esperada para sus enemigos._

—_Te llamaras…— Su rubio esposo la interrumpió._

—_Kushina… Vete… ¡Rápido!— Sorprendida por lo inesperado que fue eso le hizo caso. No sabía lo que pasaba, demo seguramente Minato sí._

—_Eres muy bueno para ser un simple humano. — Un hombre con una máscara se hizo presente, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, el típico traje de ángeles._

— _¿Qué quieres de nosotros?— Frunció su seño. Y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio a su enemigo._

— _¿Yo? Nada. ¡Uh! Sí, necesito algo de ustedes… que estén muertos. — Si no estaría usando esa mascara se podría apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa._

—_No lo permitiré. — Se lanzó hacia él con una katana en su mano derecho. Dispuesto a matarlo sin piedad. El otro lo pudo esquivar fácilmente, le pego en el estómago haciendo que se separaran._

—_Veo que no estás enterado de nada. En este momento Kushina ya estará muerta. — Sudo frio de solo imaginarlo, ignoro a su ahora oponente y fue en su búsqueda._

__:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:__

_No aguantaba más, le quedaban pocas energías, demo tenía que seguir, sino su hijo moriría y ella no quería que aquello pasase._

— _¡Ja! ¡¿Por qué no te das por vencida?! No tienes oportunidad contra mí, nadie la tiene. — El legendario zorro de nueve colas, también llamado Kyubi, estaba allí. Peleando en contra de Kushina, y apoyando a los que demonios que aparentan ser ángeles. Porque eso eran… Demonios._

— _¡No me importa! ¡Lo defenderé cueste lo que cueste ´ttebane!— Se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, esperando que esta vez le pudiera hacer daño, demo no, ella fue la que termino herida, más de lo que estaba._

—_Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. — Dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño rubio, seguidamente levanto su brazo y lo llevo hacia él, obviamente para matarlo._

— _¡Ja! E-este e-es un t-trabajo p-par-ra una m-madre M-Minato…— Ella y él, ambos delante del niño para poder salvarlo. Una garra los atravesaba, demo no importaba, al menos eran ellos y no el niño rubio._

—_I-ie, p-para l-los d-dos…—Sonrieron, sabían que ese era su final, que no había vuelta atrás, solo le quedaban sus últimos minutos_

—_M-Minato… T-tengo u-un po-poder… P-puedo s-sellar la en-energía d-del Kyubi e-en n-nuestro h-hijo…— Sabia que si hacia eso le costaría la vida, demo ya faltaba poco para su fin, así que prefería hacer uso del poco tiempo que tenía._

—_Hazlo, s-si d-de esa forma l-lo podremos s-salvar, ha-hazlo…— La pelirroja cerro sus ojos, unas extrañas cadenas salieron de su espalda y amarraron al zorro. Poco a poco el demonio se fue encogiendo y las cadenas se volvieron rojas, continuo así hasta que el zorro desapareció por completo. Las cadenas rojizos esta vez amarraron al pequeño niño, y le transmitió el poder dentro de ellas. Así el Kyubi quedo encerrado dentro del niño_

—_Adiós…— Dijeron al unísono sus padres, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas._

— ¡¿Y qué paso con el akachan*?!—Salto el rubio, cubierto de lágrimas por la triste historia.

—Los ángeles lo asesinaron. Muchas personas dicen que el pequeño niño con el poder del Kyubi reencarnaría en alguna otra persona al momento de su nacimiento. "_Lo que tú no sabes Naruto es que tú eres la reencarnación de ese akachan, por eso las personas te odian tanto."— _Con una sonrisa en el rostro el anciano giro sobre sus pies y se fue, dejando a un pensativo rubio.

—"_¡¿Conoceré algún día a esa persona?! ¡Espero que sí! ¡Seguro es muy fuerte ´ttebayo!"_

_**Lo que ninguno de los dos niños sabian era que… De una manera u otra… **_

_**La historia se estaba repitiendo…**_

_**_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**_

**Vocabulario: **

**Akachan: bebé.**

**Buuee… Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
